The strangest story ever
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: Lee and Gai have been together for a while now. Then one day Tsunade invents a medicine that could give them the family they've always wanted. MPreg GaiLee, slight KakaIru, SaiNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah i know. I probably shouldn't be starting another new story but watever. hope you like it any was. it's my first MPreg!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"So why am I here?" Gai asked as he looked at the hokage who sat boredly at her desk. The hokage had summoned him out of nowhere and never explained why.

"Be patient, we have to wait for a couple others." Tsunade replied. A few seconds latter there was a knock at the door and Sai stepped into the room.

"Hi Katie." Gai said with a nice guy pose.

"Gai we've been over this. His name is Sai." Tsunade said as she gave Gai an annoyed look.

"We're waiting for Kakashi now right?" Sai asked as he came to stand next to Gai.

"How did you know?" Tsunade asked.

"I saw him on the way over and he said he was coming. Which means he'll be here in about an hour."

"Why didn't you drag him hear?" Tsunade asked as she glared at the stoic artist. Sai just shrugged and looked around the room. So the three of them waited an hour before Kakashi finally came.

"Yo, sorry I was late but…" He started with a lazy wave.

"Kakashi! Just as late as ever I see! So what is your excuse this time?!" Gai exclaimed.

"…I was going to say that Jiraiya-sama wanted me to proof read one of the chapters to his newest novel." Kakashi said as he came to stand next to Sai.

"But I saw you…" Said began but Kakashi silenced him with a finger to his lips and a 'shhh'. Sai stood there in complete silence and an expressionless look as Kakashi removed his finger. "Any way why are we here?"

"I called you all here to ask if you wanted to test a new medicine I've been making." Tsunade said as she stood up from her desk and pulled out three vials that were hidden behind a stack of papers. The vials were filled with a thick reddish liquid that looked some what like cough syrup.

"Ew." Gai said under his breath while Kakashi gave the busty woman a questioning look.

"I've been trying to make a medicine to get men pregnant. I though since you're lovers are so willing to have kid they'd like to try it." Tsunade said as she handed them each a vial.

"Really?" Kakashi said skeptical look.

"The medicine is supposed to create a womb made of chakra and causes the body to make an egg with half of the persons Genes. So they'll be able to get pregnant."

"Seriously!" Gai said as he studied the liquid with new found enthusiasm. Kakashi looked still looked skeptical and Sai just gave the red fluid a suspicious look.

"Now I need to explain…" Tsunade started but was interrupted by Gai.

"I know! I have Lee drink this and we have sex right?! Okay!" Gai exclaimed before waiting for the answer and ran out the door.

"Gai!" Tsunade said and ran to the door to stop him but he was already gone.

---------------------------

"Lee!" Gai exclaimed as he ran through the door of his and Lee's house. He looked around and noticed Lee was not there. "He must still be doing his morning laps." Gai walked into the kitchen and looked down at the vial in his hand. Wondering what it tasted like he pulled out the cork and held the glass to his lips as he took a small sip. As soon as the medicine hit his tongue he had to struggle to keep from spitting it back out.

"Maybe I should mix it with a drink before giving it to Lee." He said to himself as he walked to the fridge. He pulled out a nearly empty bottle of cranberry juice and decided it would work since they were about the same color. He walked back to the cabinet to get a glass. He poured the rest of the juice into the glass and mixed in the medicine.

Gai sighed thoughtfully as he leaned against the counter and thought of his adorable lover. He and Lee had been together since Lee was about sixteen and had gotten married two years ago when Lee was eighteen. As Gai continued to think about his relationship with his ex-student the front door opened.

"Hello Gai-sensei!" Lee Greeted as he stepped into the kitchen, slightly only slightly of breath from over an hour of running. "Did you see lady Tsunade yet?" Gai shook his head slightly; trying to keep himself from getting distracted by how the younger's cloths clung to his sweat soaked body.

"Why yes I did my adorable young protégé. And you know what she had?" Gai said as he watched Lee grab a glass and fill it up at the sink. "No." Lee replied as he lifted the glass to his lips. Gai placed his hand over the top of the glass and pulled it away from his face. Lee gave Gai a questioning look as the older man grabbed the other glass on the counter and handed it to him.

"She created a special medicine that allows men to become pregnant. And I know how much you have dreamed of having a child of your own." Gai explained and Lee's look of confusion turned into a look of surprise and joy.

"Really Gai-sensei?!" The younger man said with tears of joy in his eyes. Gai nodded as Lee lifted the glass to his lips and downed the drink in only a couple gulps. As he pulled the glass away though he had a slightly sick expression.

"It tasted a lot worse before I mixed it with the juice." Gai assured as Lee tried to keep from gagging.

"It is a small price to pay!" Lee said as his eyes burned with determination. Then a blush spread across his cheeks as he suddenly looked very nervous and innocent. "So now what?"

Gai smile as he held Lee's chin between his thumb and index finger forcing the younger man to look into his eyes. Lee's eye lids lowered slightly as he wrapped his arms around Gai's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.

---------------------------

"Oh well." Tsunade sighed as she sat back down at her desk. "I guess I'll explain it to you two and you can tell him when you see him."

"Is his penis gonna shrink?" Sai asked, earning an annoyed look from Tsunade and Kakashi.

"No, but this medicine doesn't work quite the way Gai said." Tsunade started as she rested her elbows on the desk and her chin on her hands. "Yes, you have the person who will be conceiving drink the potion. But since it's taken orally the sperm need to be ingested as well."

"Sounds sexy." Sai said with a slight smirk.

"Actually I agree." Kakashi said, his visible eye showing that he was mimicking Sai's sly look. Tsunade just shook here head.

-----------------------------

"G-Gai I'm gonna…" Lee was cut off by a moan as Gai thrusted deep inside him, finally pushing him over the edge. Shortly after Gai came as well and collapsed on top of Lee.

"Gai-sensei do…do you think…this will work?" Lee asked as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Of course." Gai answered, just as equally out of breath as Lee. He slowly pulled out and moved down to Lee's stomach to clean up the mess with his tongue.

"I love you." Lee said as Gai came back up and met his lips with a heated kiss.

"I love you to." Gai replied as he pulled Lee close to his chest and slowly drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what does it say?" Gai said to Lee as he came out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test. Lee shook his head, sighing sadly. "But it's been two weeks. The others said they had positive tests within a week."

"Maybe it does not work on everyone. Some medicines are like that." Lee said as he dropped the test in the trash.

"Maybe you're ri…" Gai started but suddenly ran into the bathroom. Lee stood where he was in confusion before turning around and finding Gai kneeled over the toilet and throwing up.

"You have also been sick for the past week. Maybe you should see a doctor." Lee said worriedly as he kneeled on the floor next to Gai and placed a hand on his back.

"No I'm fine." Gai argued. "I don't even have a temperature." He turned to look at Lee and saw the scolding look he was giving him. "Okay fine." Gai stood up and followed Lee out of the house.

----------------------------

"I'm telling you Lee there's nothing wrong with me." Gai said as they walked into the waiting room. As soon as they stepped in Tsunade was right in front of them.

"Now you've done it!" Tsunade exclaimed. Gai and Lee looked at each other before looking at the hokage.

"What did I do?" Gai asked as he backed away slightly. Tsunade sighed before grabbing the two green jonin and dragging them into an empty examining room.

"Take off your cloths." She said as soon as she closed the door. Gai gave Lee a shocked look before replying. "Sorry But I'm not interested in older…People."

"What? No I want to take a look at your insides." Tsunade explained as she shook her head. Gai obeyed and pulled down the top half of his green jumpsuit. Tsunade made a hand seal and blue chakra surrounded her right hand. Then she placed her hand over Gai's stomach.

"So I'm guessing you already know what's wrong?" Gai said slowly and confusedly. (Is that even a word?)

"If I didn't before I do now." Tsunade said as she pulled her hand away and the blue glowing went away. "You're pregnant."

"See I told you it, what!" Gai screamed in surprise and some how ended up falling off the examination table.

"But I was the one who took the medicine." Lee said, just as confused.

"Actually I took a small sip to see what it tasted like." Gai said as he got up and sat back down on the table.

"Exactly, and since you didn't stay long enough for me to explain you didn't know that the cum has to be taken through the mouth." Tsunade explained.

"You explain things very awkwardly." Lee said before what Tsunade said fully sunk in. "Gai-sensei you are having a baby!" Lee jumped at Gai causing them to fall to the ground again as they had one of their passionate hugs.

"This pregnancy is going to end with a miscarriage if you two don't stop doing that." Tsunade said as she placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head again. Lee abruptly stood up, dragging Gai up with him.

"You are right! Gai-sensei we need to get home so you can rest!" Gai was about to object but was dragged out of the doctors office before he could say a word.

"Oh that poor baby." Tsunade sighed with a slightly worried look.

----------------------------

"I cannot believe we are going to be parents." Lee exclaimed happily as he dragged Gai through the front door. Then suddenly stopped and thought. "Of course it is a little weird that you are the one carrying the child. Do you think it will be a boy or a girl? What should we name it?" Lee continued to ask a ton of questions while Gai simply watched him.

"I think I'm going to be sick again." He said before running to the bathroom. Lee didn't seem to notice as he continued with his questions. When Gai returned he grabbed Lee by the shoulders and guided him to the couch so they could both sit down.

"Do you think it will be good at Taijutsu or…" Gai silenced Lee by covering his mouth with his own.

"Lee we still have eight and a half more months to think about that." Gai said as he pulled away, smiling at the light blush on the younger man's face. "But right now we need to worry about the fact that I keep throwing up every five minutes."

"…Should I be the mommy or is that you?" Lee asked, to excited to stop asking questions.

"I don't think either of us are at all mother like." Gai said as he gave Lee a strange look.

"I want to be the mother then." Lee said as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes as he thought of what life would be like with children. Gai couldn't help but laugh at Lee's excitement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's not very long. but i'm sure no one saw this ccoming! muahahahah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few weeks had gone by and it was close to the second month of the pregnancy. Which was ten times worse than Lee thought it could or should be. Tsunade would only give Gai low ranked missions that were always with in the village so he was safe but caused Gai to complain greatly. She also mentioned that he would be starting to get cravings and his mood would change dramatically over the course of the next few months.

"Lee wake up." Gai said quietly as he poked Lee in the shoulder. Lee groaned and simply rolled over onto his stomach. "Lee!" This time Gai was shaking Lee so hard that he nearly fell off the bed.

"Gai-sensei?" Lee gave him a tired and questioning look before looking at the clock. "Gai-sensei it is one in the morning. I have to get as much rest as I can for my mission in a few hours." Lee tried to go back to sleep but Gai shook him again and gave him a sad look.

"But we're out of chocolate." Gai replied. One of Gai's favorite cravings at the moment were chocolate and marshmallow sandwiches which Lee was grateful for seeing as how it wasn't strange or disgusting like Iruka's cravings for fish sticks dipped in peanut butter. Lee nearly gagged at the thought.

"Leeeeee!" Gai whined as he pulled on Lee's arm and dragged him out of the large bed.

"Okay okay, just let me get dressed first." Lee said with a slight chuckle in his voice. He could never be truly annoyed at Gai for anything. Gai nodded and ran to the closet to grab two identical jumpsuits and tossed one to Lee.

As Lee began to dress himself he couldn't help but watch Gai. As he was only two months in he didn't show in any way Lee could see. But Gai insisted that he had gained some weight over the last few weeks, probably from not being allowed to train nearly as often as he wanted and from eating so much food. Gai looked down at himself with a slightly annoyed look and went back to the closet to get his jonin vest. He pulled it on and zipped it up as he went into the bathroom to inspect himself. Lee couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed his own vest.

"Gai-sensei you are not fat." He said as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around the older man.

"Are you kidding?! I gained like ten pounds over the last three weeks." Gai said and Lee just shook his head. After a few seconds of silence Gai's stomach growled.

"Well, baby's hungry! Let's go get that chocolate." Gai exclaimed causing Lee to laugh again.

* * *

"I don't like this place." Gai whined as they walked through the entrance of the only store that was open at this late hour.

"Gai-sensei it is the only place that is open at this hour. Plus what is wrong with it?" Lee asked Gai curiously.

"The register lady doesn't like me. And when she sees me she's going to call me fat and make me sad so I'll cry." Gai replied and tears started to gather in his eyes. Lee gave him a worried look and was about to comfort him when he noticed something silver out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see who it was and was surprised to see it was Kakashi.

"Well, what a surprise seeing you here." Kakashi said sarcastically as he walked over to them, Iruka following behind him with several boxes of fish sticks and a jar of peanut butter in his arms. When Lee saw the items the academy teacher was holding he couldn't help but gag.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked, completely oblivious to what could possibly make Lee look so sick.

"I-it is nothing." Lee said as he moved his hand from his mouth to the back of his head.

"So I'm assuming you were dragged hear for the same reason?" Kakashi asked as he gave Iruka a tired look.

"Are you calling me fat?" Gai suddenly said before Lee could answer. Kakashi and Lee gave him a wired look while Iruka walked off to pay for the food he was carrying. "I'm gonna buy food now." And with that Gai walked off to find his chocolate.

"Well at least he didn't…"

"Oh I almost forgot!" Gai exclaimed as he ran back and jumped onto Lee's back. Lee struggled to regain his balance as Gai pointed at Kakashi with competitive smirk. "Tomorrow I challenge you to a contest of speed and stamina! You and I shall race around the entire village and whoever wins shall break our tie of sixty-five."

"Is that such a great idea? What with your 'condition'." Kakashi said as he rolled his eyes.

"Nonsense, I maybe youthfully with child but that does not mean…"

"Gai-sensei." Lee said as he looked over his shoulder and gave Gai pleading look. Gai returned his look with a pout but lost regardless.

"Fine." Gai gave in and slumped on Lee's back. Lee smiled thankfully and carried him off to get what they came for.

* * *

When they got home and Gai had eaten his sandwich they went to bed. Well Lee went to bed and fell asleep but Gai just simply lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling until he found that he had been doing that for an hour. With a sigh he got out of bed and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and absent mindedly started to rub his stomach. When he realized this he took his hand away and blushed.

"Gai-sensei?" Gai looked up to see Lee standing in the door way to their bed room, a groggy and questioning look on his face.

"I couldn't sleep." Gai said with a reassuring smile. "I think I'll start my…" 'Training early' was what he was going to say but he remembered he wasn't allowed to train like he normally did. And he was also supposed to be getting more sleep but with the lack of exercise he had too much energy. Lee sensed this and felt bad about Gai's position.

"I have an idea." Lee suddenly said with a smile on his face. "Maybe if were careful we can do something that will 'work' off the extra energy you have." Gai thought for a moment before a sly grin spread across his face.

"I don't know, to work off all the energy I have we'll have to 'work it off' at least once a day." He said as lee came to sit next to him on the couch.

"I do not mind." Lee whispered into Gai's ear, his tongue flicking out against it as he spoke. Gai shivered and grabbed Lee's hand before pulling him into the bedroom.

* * *

It was about five in the morning when Lee woke up and got ready for his mission. After taking half an hour to get ready he poked his head back into the bedroom to see Gai was still fast asleep. He smiled and was relieved that his plan had worked. He knew how hard it was to not train after getting injuries and he couldn't even imagine how horrible it would be to not do anything for over nine months.

"Gai-sensei I will see you tonight ok." Lee whispered as he leaned over the bed and kissed Gai on the forehead.

"Stop calling me sensei." Gai mumbled groggily but didn't make any other movements. Lee couldn't help but leave with a smile.

* * *

Yes it's horrible but I feel bad for not writing anything for like ever. If anyone has any good ideas for motivation then please tell me because I think I have Shika-syndrom XD LOL I am such a dumbass. Gawd someone hit me and make me work.


End file.
